Juggernog
Juggernog is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call Of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the game mode Zombies. This perk more than doubles the player's health (a bit more than double than the standard amount), making it one of the most valuable perks amongst players. This perk costs 2500 points to buy, and tends to be a players first choice of perk. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk as its effects aren't added until the Juggernog icon is seen on the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date with the exceptions of Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot (Survival mode), or Cell Block (Grief mode). ﻿Juggernog is considered by many players to be by far the most important and useful perk. It allows players to survive up to four attacks (down on fifth) from zombies and five attacks (down on sixth) from Hellhounds or Minions in quick succession before being downed instead of the default two (or three from Hellhounds). This allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations).The vending machine from which juggernog is purchased has a red and white colour scheme. The colour of this perk is red, and the icon is a medical plus symbol with a bullet crossing through it, similar to the juggernaut perk. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the starting room next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly, just like all of the other Perk-A-Cola Machines, in one of the huts that is opened. *'Der Riese' - After exiting the animal testing facility turn to your left and it's near the Bouncing Betties. *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - The second staircase after buying the door that leads in the MPL room. Entrance is right next to the PM63. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar, near to the MPL, or on the bridge side of the mudpit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). *'Moon' - In Area 51, which like Shangri-La, changes position with Speed Cola. They will randomly trade places with each other near the teleporter. Each perk is randomly spawned each time the player(s) go back to Area 51. *'Green Run' - In the building to the right of the spawn, near the MP5 in Town. *'Town - '''In the same spot as it is found in Green Run. *'Farm' - Upstairs in the house, with the fridge. *'Nuketown' - Will spawn randomly with all other perks. *'Die Rise' - Spawns randomly in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Double Tap Root Beer, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Down near the Uzi and Gondola outside of the prison. Trivia * The jingle for Juggernog is the only jingle that is entirely sung by Elena Siegman. * Its name is a play of words on "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". * There are two wheels on the back of the machine. * The only negative quotes about Juggernog's taste is made in Der Riese by Nikolai and in Green Run by Marlton * In Der Riese, Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, several empty bottles of Juggernog and Quick Revive sit on the counter. * In Kino der Toten, "Five", Call of the Dead and Shangri-La the machine is labeled Jugger-Nog instead of Juggernog. * On the map Villa, there are cans around the map signed Juggernog. * Juggernog (along with the other Perk-a-Colas) takes a slightly longer time to drink in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES than in the console/PC version of Zombies. *A Persistent Upgrade with the same effects as Juggernog can be obtained in TranZit and Die Rise. Stacking this with the perk allows the player to survive up to six hits from zombies. *In Der Riese occasionally, when standing near the Juggernog vending machine, children can be heard singing. *The shape of the vending machine ressembles to the old "Drink Coca-Cola" machine. *There is a beta version of the Juggernog theme found in the files for Verruckt (World at War only). *It is one of the best perks in the series Gallery JuggerGirl.jpg|The Juggernog machine in Kino der Toten. Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation ''"In The Jungle" Trailer at 0:59. Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking Juggernog Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle (Wii) Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog (Wii) iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verruckt References Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks